


In Another Life

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Apocalypseverse (Supernatural), Emma Winchester Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Dean should havetechnicallyexisted in the Apocalypseverse because it splits the night of Mary’s deal. So you know whotechnicallycould have existed in the apocalypseverse? Emma!Day 6: Darkness
Relationships: Apocalypseverse Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester
Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141931
Kudos: 8





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> The potential to have an alternate Dean akin to the one from the Alt!2009 was such a waisted plotline for the Apocalypse World story. Like they could have explored the implications of how Dean would have been different had he not had a brother and Mary got to raise him.
> 
> Not that this happens in this fic, but like, it was such a waisted idea. Not to mention that this show is awful with their history…I mean, Dean existed at the point of the convergence. How do you just forget that??
> 
> ———  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Emma Millicent Campbell spent almost her entire life around humans. Despite she still felt like an outsider. And she probably always would…

Her upbringing hadn’t exactly been traditional, for an amazon _or_ a human. She’d only gotten to know her mother, and her tribe, for a few scant hours before an angel killed them all. Luckily for her, her grandmother put two-and-two together about her son’s latest hookup. 

Mary decided that monster or not, Emma was theirs.

She always joked with Emma that she and her father were too similar not to be related. It always made Mary smile how Emma was basically a mini Dean, from her taste in music, to how she held a gun. She savored the little things and the her smile could light up a room, just like Dean. Not to mention she’d inherited his green eyes and the dusting of freckles that dotted both her cheek. 

But they too left her, as everyone inevitably did. 

Mary Campbell was killed by Michael, trying to protect her granddaughter from the archangel. Dean Campbell, _never_ Winchester, died in an attempt to prevent Micheal from using Emma his vessel. Unfortunately for him, he failed. 

None of them could have known that angels _didn’t_ need the consent of monsters to possess them. That being said, the archangel quickly discovered that a monster would not suitable vessel to hold him. Despite the fact that this monster was the daughter of _his_ prefect vessel — her monstrosity made her imperfect. 

It made Emma ill to think about how Micheal used her to squeeze the life of her father. How he’d assured Emma, who’d been screaming in side her mind for _him_ to stop, that it wasn’t her fault. That he didn’t blame _his little girl_ for what happened and that he would _always_ loved her.

Emma could still remember the way the light had left her father’s eyes. How Micheal threw his body into the snow like a discarded toy. How he had the audacity to _laugh_ , relishing in how he’d finally wiped out the last of the Campbell Dynasty.

Little did Micheal know that his victory would come crashing down after that. The archangel was only able to resided within Emma for one _agonizing_ hour before he was forced to vacate her body. The rate of deterioration of her vessel, despite her genetics, was the same as one not perfectly suited for him. 

Blissfully, Emma didn't remember much from being possessed beyond Micheal using her to kill her father. 

When she awoke, angel-free, Emma found herself miles away from any human or angelic outposts. She remembered being scared, alone, and unsure of where to go next. What did one do when no longer possessed by an archangel? When they’d watched their entire family, their reason for being, be ripped from them.

She walked — Emma walked until her legs couldn’t carry her any more. Walked until the darkness of restful oblivion took, embracing her with open arms like her grandmother used to. 

Sometimes Emma swore that she could still feel _his_ grace under her skin, wrapping around her nerve endings like a parasite. Its presence a constant reminder of what _he’d_ made her do. A remind of how she would always be alone.   
  
Even now, as one of the douchebag angels behind her tied her to a post.

“One by one, your leaders are being rooted out and destroyed. Soon, there'll be none of you left.”

“Eat me, you guileless Icarus.” She snarled at him.

“For high crimes,” The Angel commander continued inspite her insult, “the prisoner Emma Millicent Winchester, like all traitors before her, will be executed.”

Emma struggled against her bindings as the executor came outside. He was holding a blade for the purpose of decapitation. It looked like ones of the ones her tribe would have used for ceremonial purposes.

Micheal must have gotten come sick pleasure out of killing her with a weapon of her people.

“All hail Michael.” The commander said as the executioner raised the blade.

Just as he did this, Dean threw a grenade and exploded, causing the prisoners to flee. While the angels frantically searched for the culprits, Dean and Ketch began firing angel-killing bullets, dropping the angels one by one. The Commander made a run for it, before teleporting away, leaving Emma free for the taking.

Ketch untied Emma, while Dean covered his back, making her unable to see his face.

“We gotta get you outta here.” Ketch hissed as he snapped her bindings.

“Who the hell are you?”

“No time! We’re leaving!”

Ketch grabbed her hand and together the three of themmade a break for it into the woods. They ran for what seemed like hours until they were sure that there were no angels on their trail. It was only then that Emma could assess who had saved her. 

She needed to see if they weren’t dangerous enough to warrant killing.

“Ok,” Emma said as she leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath, “does someone want to tell me…”

She trailed off when she saw who was standing beside the man who’d saved her. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second in recognition before she launched at this monster. How _dare_ they trick her using the visage of her father! 

She would kill this monster for their transgression.

“Wow wow wow,” Her _not_ father said as she pinned him to the ground, “slow your roll there kiddo. We’re not gonna hurt you.”

“You shapeshifting son of a bitch,” She continued untethered as he grabbed her arm, “how _dare_ you take my father’s form.” 

“I’m not—“ Her _not_ father said as he caught her eye, “not a shifter. I’m Dean Winchester but not the one you know.”

“Do you need me to remove her?” The other man asked as he cracked his knuckles, “And would you care to share with the class Deano? Our files said you you didn’t have any children…”

Dean managed to kick Emma’s leg out from underneath her and got to his feet. She quickly did the same and lunged at him. However, he sidestepped her, grabbing Emma’s arm. Dean managed to pin her to his chest, though she still struggled.

Emma tried not to get caught up in the fact that this was the first time she’d been in her father’s arms since he died. Monster or not, it still looked like him, _felt_ like him. Dean too tried not to think about how both times he’d met his daughter, it was under strenuous circumstances.

He just hoped it didn’t end up the same what happened in his world too. 

Both of them were breathing heavily, trying to decide what to do next. Ketch didn’t dare move, knowing that it would disrupt the tenuous stalemate that was occurring. Dean did his best to ignore the way his chest constricted when he saw tears falling from his daughter’s eyes.

“Emma—“

“Stop,” She begged him, “I’ll give you whatever you want! Just _please_ pick a different form.”

“He’s telling the truth child.” Ketch sighed as he pulled a knife from his boot, “This is silver, it’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Dean took it with his free hand and sliced open his arm. Emma watched as he didn’t even react as the blood began dribbling from huge wound. She looked up from his arm into a pair of eyes that matched her own in what felt like slow motion. 

She looked a set of eyes, so much like her own it hurt. A pair she saw the life leave many years ago. A pair she never thought she’d see again. 

“I — _how_ —“ Her voice cracked as he let her go causing her to dumbly away from him, “Daddy, how are you _alive_?”   


The _I killed you_ went unsaid but tore at her heart like a knife.   


Dean’s heart broke for her. It broke a little for for himself too. He’d never gotten to know the version of his daughter from his universe.She’d been slain before she even had the chance to thrive.  


Although, it hurt just a little to more to know that this version of his daughter had _his_ eyes. 

“I’m — I’m not your dad,” He replied softly, though it pained him to say it. “I _am_ Dean Winchester, just — just one from a different universe.” 

Emma looked bitter at that.

“Of course,” She laughed harshly, “because why would I be allowed to have a miracle?”

Ketch gave her a curious look and laughed harshly. 

“A miracle?” He scoffed, “You think these angels would grant one?”

Emma glared him. 

“No” She hissed, “Of course not! Not that I deserve one anyway…not after what I did. Miracles are for good people, _not_ monsters.”

“Oh kid,” Dean replied softly as he took a step towards her causing Emma to take a step back, “whatever you did couldn’t have been _that_ bad.”

Dean knew what self-loathing looked like and his daughter wore hers like a cape, like he worse his own. Each little similarity be noticed between the was like pushing a knife into his already bleeding heart. His statement made her laughed causing Dean to pause. 

“You say that but _you_ weren’t there,” Her voice got quite and she looked hauntedaz she recalled her worst memory, “I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t stop _him_. He — he — he wanted to use me as his vessel because you — er — _my_ dad refused him again.”

Dean covered his mouth in horror.

“No,” He shook his head aghast, “Micheal he — he didn’t…”

Emma nodded her head, tears falling anew.

“He killed Grandma Mary first,” She sniffed, “because she tried to buy us time to escape. But — but he caught up and he - he used me to kill _you_. And I was powerless to stop him, confined to the deepest, darkest, depths of my mind. All I could do was watch as he — he squeezed the life out you, all while you assured me that it wasn’t my fault and that you loved me. That — that I’d _always_ be your little girl.” 

Dean moved on instinct to catch Emma as she collapsed to the ground while Ketch just stood by awkwardly. The eldest Winchester cradled this version of his daughter to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back. He wouldn’t have wanted this for _any_ of his children. 

For Micheal to do this to his daughter, even a version of her he didn’t know, he’d _kill_ the bastard.

“It’s ok,” He soothed her, “it’s not your fault.”

“But I couldn’t stop him,” She cried harder, “he could do what he pleased because he didn’t need my permission because I’m a _monster_. He only left because I — I couldn’t contain him.”

Dean looked down at Emma, really looked at her. He saw tiny little scars, which almost looked like cracks, running along her face, her arms, and felt sick to his stomach. He almost certain that these scare were probably all over her body. 

Despite being _the_ daughter of The Micheal Sword, the archangel was simply too powerful for her to hold him.

“He can’t hurt you anymore,” Dean assure her, “not while I’m around. I won’t let him.”

Ketch cleared his throat causing Dean to glare at him. 

“This little chat has been nice,” He said as he looked around, “but we really need to be getting back to the rift.” 

“Rift?” Emma sniffed as her father helped her to her feet. “What is he talking about?”

“How would you like to escape this place?” Dean asked her seriously, “Come to my world where Micheal can’t hurt you anymore.”   


Emma almost hopeful at that and then she had a sickening realization. 

“But what about your version of me?” She quipped with a frown.

Dean swallowed thickly.

“I — she’s dead.” He responded quietly, so quietly that Ketch couldn’t hear him.

Emma looked at him and saw the same pain in his eyes that she herself carried.

“You lost her too,” She whispered understandingly, “like how I lost my dad and my grandmother.”

Dean nodded.

“I’m — I’m not trying to replace her — or your versions of me and your grandmother — but your _my_ daughter Emma.” He began sincerely, his voice cracking emotionally. “No matter _what_ version of me I am, I will _always_ protect you.”

Emma smiled softly at him.

“I — I’d like that,” She replied quietly with a nod of her head, “to have a family again. To not be alone.”

“Look, I know this little family reunion is nice and all, but... we're running out of time here.” Ketch interjected testily causing Emma to turn to him with a glare on her face, “We need to know where the Nephil is — Jack. And the version of your grandmother that’s with him.”

Emma nodded, sobering up a little bit.

“Last I heard, the Nephil was fighting somewhere in what remains of Dayton, Ohio, near the air force base. But I don't know if they’re still there.” Emma frowned, “The human camps tend to move around a lot.”

Dean nodded. 

“Let’s keep walking then,” Ketch said as he picked up his supplies, “we need to reach the rift by nightfall.”

Emma still wasn’t sure what she thought of this alternate version of her father, or if she really believed him. That being said, she followed closely behind them, keeping in line as to not warrant Ketch’s wrath. There was something about him that she didn’t trust, though she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

Her skepticism died away, however, when they moved into a clearing and this rift appeared before them. 

“Wow,” She breathed, “I — it’s _real_.”

She was going to get to see her grandmother again. She was going get her father back. She wasn’t going to be alone anymore! 

“Yeah,” Her father said with a smirk, “that’s your ticket out of here if you still want it.”

She nodded.

“Good,” Ketch clapped his hands, “now that that’s settled, you need to leave immediately. The thing's going to close any minute. Bring back Sam, your angel, and Gabriel and the bloody Navy SEALs. Whatever or whoever you can get help. But I should stay.

“Wait.” Dean sputtered, “You should _what_?”

“If we're going up against Michael, we need to be ready.” Ketch said wisely, “We need to know what he's up to, where your mother and Jack are.”

Dean seemed reluctant but Ketch was right. They needed someone on the inside to find Jack and Ketch, scope out the place. Figure out how they were gonna defeat Micheal.

“Fine,” He said before turning to Emma, “you coming kid? I don't wanna lose you again.“

She nodded.

“That’s not your called,” She smiled sadly at him, “but I am ready. I’m ready to leave this miserable, god-forsaken pace behind.”

Dean laughed at that, she really was his kid — not just in her looks but in her mannerisms too. 

“Dean, it's closing.”

He grabbed his daughter’s hand and pulled her through the rift with him. As Emma moved through the rift, she felt like she was being pulled out of the darkness into the light. She was leaving everything she’d ever known behind but it was for a better future. There was nothing holding here there, no family no friends, no no one.

She was ready for whatever this new world had in store for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited as of 2/20/21 — I MADE IT SADDER and I fixed some mistakes. ;)


End file.
